I shall awaken and bring life and death to a close
by Mokushiroku115
Summary: Mugetsu was a fan of bleach. He would often daydream about it till when he died to a bus accident he found himself in teh very far past. What will he do in the past? Read and find out. a few characters may be ooc and NO YAOI! (Up for adoption)


This is my oc story and I hope you all can enjoy what I have in store for u all.-

Hello my name is mugetsu semimaru

I am or was 19 years old with waist long black hair with reddish brown eyes and was going into college but things changed. You see, my mind is powerful, like I can't concentrate for more than 3 minutes without my mind coming up with ideas like icecream with lettuce and cheese burgers. I have always been fascinated by the bleach world and sometimes... ok ALL the time I imagine myself in that world. But now I'm actually in the world and this is my story.

I was walking to my apartment where I was staying with my parents when a bus hit me.

Everything went black. " uhhhhh my head" I say as I sat up and see trees and a bright blue sky. "What the... where am I?" I look around and notice my cloths were now a pure black kimono with red flowers on the edges.

" wow... this feels nice.." I say as the silk cloth feels against my skin. I stand up and see that my hair got a bit longer and the tips of my hair were blue and red. " ohhh ok that's new.." I notice a pair of katanas near me . One was pure black with the hand guard shaped like a broken moon as the other was pure white with the other side with a broken sun design and the hand guards fit together when the blades and held up together.

I place them on me and I felt like energy get soaked into the swords and I notice they were like swords like a shinigami. " hmm I should test this out." I pull out the black sword and held it up and a familiar feeling goes into my mind and I hear . _" say my name... say my name..."._ The voice repeats in a echoing fashion. I open my eyes as I feel my power sky rocket into the sky in a display of red and black.

 **" Open the mind and bring forth the design...** **Hakai no kokoro**

I see my sword turn into black energy and I imagine a cannon and the black energy shapes into the cannon. " awesome!!!"

I turn the black energy into many other weapons till I notice that I can only make weapons of destruction with my black blade.

I sheath it and pull out my white blade and held lit like the other and felt the same feeling.

" **Bleach the soul and cleanse the mind...** **Sourukurīnā!!*"** My sword turns into blue energy laced with black and I feel the energy of the plants around me and felt what the plants want and the animals nearby.

I felt all life around me and what they wanted and desired. I form the sword with the energy flying around me and the blade as I point to the sky with a single command .Rain..." the clouds gather quickly and rain immediately starts falling.

I smile and form an umbrella to keep the rain off me. " wow I guess i should at least find out where I am."

I seal my Sourukurīnā stoping the rain and sheath it as I walk in a direction.

3 **hours later**

I walk for a bit and stop to a scene. Two men fighting. One who as almost bald with a sword of fire. The other with a mustache wearing a black coat with a white uniform and I realize. " oh shit that Yamamoto and jawach father of all quincies!!"

I watch as they battle for a bit and I feel my swords shake feeling their desire to fight.

Then two voices with an echo effect spoke in my mind. " _do you want to fight?..." " **do you want to fight?"**_

The voices slowly get louder and I hear them louder noticing the difference in the voices.

' are you two my zanpaktuo?' I ask mentally. They respond " _ **yes...** " "_yes"

I smile with my hands folded in my kimono.

The battle with Yamamoto and the Quincy king was close to ending and I decided to get envolved. I flashstep between Yamamoto and juwhach grabing both of their swords. I smile as I look at both with their shocked expressions.

"Who are you?!" Demanded Yamamoto. The fire on his blade was put out and juwach frowns and Sommons his energy sword in his other hand to attack me.

I smirk and look at juwach and a blueish barrier forms as the energy sword gets close and blocks it.( think space Godzilla force field). I look at juwach. " Quincy king... you don't have a chance against me... neither do you captain Yamamoto." I let go of their swords and I backslap jawach to the trees behind him,and turns to Yamamoto. " I'm not your enemy Yamamoto." I say folding my hands in my hiori and kimono.

Yamamoto frowns a bit. "Why are you here boy?" I respond respectfully. "I'm here to help you. It's simple as that." I look back to see jawach glaring at me and I smirk and draw my white blade. " _Master I know an ablility to seal him." I smile and think. 'What do you have in mind Sourukurīnā?'_

My blade pulses and blue energy swirls around the blade. " _This ability is like denigecion master. You can send enemies to separate dimensions that have no sense of time. The technique is called ' prison of time.' And you can make a lot with my power master." Sourukurīnā says in a girl tone._

I point my blade at jawach and shout. " **Bleach the soul and cleanse the mind Sourukurīnā! Prison of time Level 10!** " The energy shoots from my blade and blinds everything with a white light.

When the light disappears it reveals a crater where jawach was standing with him nowhere in sight. " well I guess he is sealed." I sheath my blade and look at Yamamoto.

"How did you do that?" Yamamoto asks. "My Sourukurīnā can create barriers and dimensions and things that can create life or restore life including resurrection of the human soul." I say feeling the information of my zanpaktuo flow into my mind.

Yamamoto sits on a stump and sheaths his sword. "Well boy you maybe have just saved my life... thank you. What's your name?"

"Mugetsu semimaru it's an honor to meet you captain Yamamoto." I say with a bow.

Yamamoto chuckles and stands up and shakes my hand. "Well mugetsu I think I could use your help if you are interested." I look at him. "What do you have in mind?"

He smiles under his mustache and beard. "I would like for u to join me in the soul society and become a captain. The choice is yours."

I widen my eyes and smile. "I would be honored head captain."

Yamamoto smiles and hands my hand. "Well captain mugetsu let's head back to the soul society and address your fellow captains." I nod with a smile.

" _Master this is good we can finally be able to change things and be part of the soul society's history!"_ Hakai no kokoro says eagerly.

I smile ' I agree Hakai no kokoro you me and Sourukurīnā will change this world one step at a time.'

I flashstep with Yamamoto to what is left of the soul society and I recognize one of the captains . Yachiru uoahana kempachi. I smile and bow a bit to her as she tilts her head at me." Greetings captain. I hope you are doing well."

Yachiru smiles with a small giggle and bows. " a pleaser as well I'm the captain of the 11th squad. What's your name young man?" She says win a kind but freaky shiver up your spine tone.

"I-I'm mugetsu semimaru

Head captain Yamamoto wanted me to be a captain so here I am." I say nervously.

Yachiru smile with her eyes widening.

" if the head captain wants u as a captain then you can fight. How good is your fighting?" She asks with a hint of a desire to test me out.

I notice her eyes having that desire and I felt it in her soul. "My fighting skills are alright but can use some improvement I think."

Yamamoto turns to yachiru. "Yachiru are any other captains alive?"

" only a few left sir. The damn Quincy's left most of our best men dead but at least a few servived including your two students." She says with a glint of hate in her eyes.

Yamamoto grunts and turns to me. "Mugetsu can you really revive the dead?"

I look at him " yes but only a few though... my revival can only happen once to a soul. If you can gather all the dead you can find and bring them together then I might save them."

Yamamoto nods and turns to yachiru . " gather the fallen and bring them here I will send help from my squad."

Yamamoto and yachiru left with me behind and I sat down and enter jenzin for the first time.

 **Mind scape**

I stand on a piece of rock in space with lots of other pieces floating around me and I look ahead and see a figure walking to me.

The figure slowly forms into a young girl with sky blue hair and white shrine maiden cloths. _master it's really you!" She shouts happily and leaps into my arms._

 **I** smile and hug her smelling the sweet smell of vanilla and strawberry. "Sourukurīnā. You are very pretty in that."

She blushes and looks up at he when I set her down. _You really think so master?" I nod and feel another presence approaching._

 _" Hakai no kokoro.." I say when the other figure lands near me with a wide grin on his face. He stood up with black and yellow eyes. I smile as he looks like a mirror virson of me except opposite colors with white kimono with blue flowers with thorns and black schoulder pads with spikes. On his dead was a black mask shaped like a dragon skull. ( think alduin head from Skyrim )_

" _So we finally meet...my lord.."_

Chapter two coming soon!


End file.
